In good hands
Somewhere between Shiro Ide and Kyuden Doji, Final Day of Winter Court 1197, Asahina Kinshiro sat across from Daidoji Masahina in their carriage. The diminutive Crane smoothed her kimono of non-existent wrinkles before speaking “Please allow me to clarify as I was somewhat circumspect previously.” She carefully adjusted the way her sleeve rested on her lap “There is nothing you could do to make me betray the College.” Asahina Kinshiro’s smile was fixed, its kindliness not reaching his eyes which were colder than ice “It saddens me that you feel your duty to a misbegotten bureaucratic exercise trumps your duty to your Clan. Is there any way I can make you reconsider?” Masahina’s face was blank, her tone neutral despite her growing rage “I must sincerely apologise that my duty to an Imperial institution that is overseen by the Otomo and the Imperial household holds such low esteem in your eyes Asahina Kinshiro-sama." “I recall training you better than this Masahina-san.” Kinshiro’s voice conveyed deep disappointment. “You were always one of our best. Our eyes and ears inside the Trading Council and then later in the Imperial College. What has changed you?” “You do me a disservice my lord Asahina-sama. I am your best. I have not changed. I have continued to do my duty. I fear that your covert war against the Imperial College has blinded you to other threats and challenges. Perhaps your imminent retirement is weighing ever more heavily on your mind?” Kinshiro chuckled “There are few who could call me a doddering old fool and get away with it. But direct insults such as that do you a disservice my dear niece.” “But my dearest Uncle, honesty is a virtue highly prized by the Crane Clan. It cannot be an insult or dishonourable if it is the truth.” She smiled politely knowing that the insult had hit home. “Do not think that I won’t have you dishonoured and killed child. I have done far worse in my time.” Kinshiro’s ‘friendly uncle’ veneer slipped away to reveal the calculating spymaster beneath. “With but a word I could have you killed in any number of equally painful ways.” Masahina’s laugh was like glass bells chiming in the moonlight “Oh Uncle, do you really think that I would have had this conversation with you without preparation?” She adjusted her kimono as punctuation “I killed you two miles ago. That slight scratch you felt? A slow acting poison.” Kinshiro made to call on the kami “I would not try that if I were you. You are clearly getting old that you didn’t notice the change in guards. You also didn’t notice that one was carrying a scroll satchel. Ever since that blunder at Seven Fold Palace, your influence has been on the wane. Makoto-sama has given his authorisation for this. Be glad, your spy network is in good hands…Mine.” Kinshiro felt a lethargy come over his limbs, his tongue could not form the incantations to summon the kami to rid him of this poison. His hand went instinctively to his wakizashi, but he could not grip it. “If I recall correctly Kinshiro, isn’t this the same poison you used on Surumi’s parents?” Though her tone was light, her knowledge was correct. And she knew it. “Surumi and her sister send their regards.” was the last thing Kinshiro heard. A few minutes later Daidoji Masahina called out in sorrow that her uncle had died.